1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a heat dissipation module and a fan thereof and more particularly, to a heat dissipation module and fan engaged with a circuit board by a fan frame.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic systems typically include heat dissipation modules for dissipating heat produced by electronic elements disposed on the circuit board of the electronic system. A conventional heat dissipation module can be separated into a heat sink and a fan, wherein the fan is fixed to the heat sink and the heat sink is fixed to the circuit board.
Because the heat sink and a base thereof for fixing the heat dissipation module to the circuit board are metal materials. Thus, the materials cost are high.
Another conventional heat dissipation module can be provided at less cost. This conventional heat dissipation module includes a support with a base, a fan, and a heat sink, each of which is an independent structure. The fan and the heat sink are respectively locked on the support. The heat dissipation module is fixed on the circuit board by the base of the support. The material of the support can be plastic rather than metal and thus, cost can be reduced because the support is an independent structure.
The adjustment and fabrications steps for the support and the fan, the support and the heat sink, and the fan and the heat sink are increased. Thus, the number of steps required to fabricate the entire heat dissipation module is increased and precision adjustment is required. The cost is additionally increased and the reliability and quality are decreased.